


【瑜昉】内秘心書 17

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 17

17

尹昉是注重仪式感的人，可他跟黄景瑜之间，他更愿意认为是成年人之间的默契。  
他们都知道今晚会发生什么，是尹昉轻轻的一个碰触引发了这场燎原大火。

如果在几个月前，它绝对是一个困难的考验。可这次尹昉靠过去，用沐浴过后湿润的舌头舔了下黄景瑜的嘴唇，他们只是坐在客厅里，享受夜晚来临的舒缓和安逸，这一切就自然地发生了。

黄景瑜眼中的热烈直接骇人，尹昉为他逼人的气势感到心惊，又被他灼人的目光盯得呼吸困难。

他们都在对方的眼睛里看到自己，他们都清楚，彼此在渴望一场真正的性交。

 

黄景瑜拦腰抱起尹昉，让他挂着他的脖子，竭力仰起下巴与他接吻，他穿过他膝弯的手臂发力到滚烫，他的舌头和嘴唇像含着糖水，又粘又甜地堵着尹昉。

卧室里点上暖色的灯光，被剥除得一丝不挂的尹昉躺在床上，呈现诱人的淡蜜色，他微启的性感的嘴唇，含在眼眶里的薄薄的水光，被黄景瑜用膝盖一卡，缓缓地打开了双腿。

润滑剂是在路过的成人用品商店临时买的，黄景瑜将它揣进口袋时，尹昉垂着颈子去看，视若无睹般地默认了它。

冰凉的液体倒在腹部，随着黄景瑜涂抹的手掌晕开来。尹昉任他一点点揉弄，心里却抑止不住初尝的忐忑。他撑起手臂去看，又觉得不可思议，肛交这种生理常识他是懂的，只不过当事人成了自己，此刻直观时的违和感还是无法消去。

黄景瑜似乎从刚才开始就不说话了，整块三角区都是湿淋淋的凉意，尹昉原本以为在那之前会有很多准备和前戏，可是黄景瑜就这么抵住他开始插入。

这种事情，无论多有天赋，初次被破开甬道时还是会产生强烈的涨痛。它们瞬间席卷至全身，让尹昉倏地绷紧了肌肉。内壁正在收缩聚拢，挤在一起来排斥异物的侵入，即便如此，黄景瑜还是坚定地一点点插入，堵住尹昉痛苦的呻吟，抱住他颤巍发抖的身体，直到他托起他僵硬的臀部，与自己的胯部紧紧相贴，整个过程才缓慢地结束。

黄景瑜喘着粗气，低头凝视他们的结合，尹昉已经完全吞没了他，像归入剑鞘的剑，用紧致火热的肉壁裹着他吸着他。仅仅只是插入，就让黄景瑜感受到了身心从未有过的满足。

尹昉不知道会这么痛，天生不适用于性交的地方被完全撑开了。他几乎瞬间就流出了眼泪。  
可是黄景瑜连一丝缓和的机会都不给，手臂架起他的腿弯，微微退出一截后，开始毫无预警地插弄起来。

他不知道在这种激烈的冲撞中不能咬嘴唇。他只是单纯地想掩饰疼痛而已。可是黄景瑜粗暴忘我的举动已经让接下来的一切一发不可收拾。他的嘴唇在失控的操干间被磕出血来，只能咬紧牙关呜呜地呻吟。他突然想到了那些床伴，不知道他们是如何表现的，他只知道身心的秘处都被剖开了，他害怕让黄景瑜失望，害怕自己无法让他愉悦，得到性爱的享受。他在这方面毫无经验，直觉地认为抗拒和叫疼都是对黄景瑜的否定。  
“景瑜……景瑜……亲亲我……”  
尹昉伸着柔软擅抖的舌头，在黄景瑜凑过来时抱住了他的脑袋，他不敢抓他伤痕初愈的头皮，只能主动将舌头递过去，缠住他后拼命地追逐吸吮，仿佛只有这样才能缓解下体的疼痛。他企图回味过往数次渡过来的温柔，可这次黄景瑜没有让它持续，他好像只愿意含着他的舌头，摸似性交的频率吞吐它，吸吮它，让他被迫仰着脖子迎接他。

两条柔软的舌头在空气里交缠，分开又碰触，涎液丝丝淌落，只有赤裸到色情的媾和。

尹昉觉得身体已经不是他的，两张嘴都向黄景瑜敞开着最柔嫩的内里，接受猛烈的穿刺和捣干。他的一条腿被搁到了肩头，激烈交合的地方清晰地暴露在空气里，接受黄景瑜狂热的审视，一切都是软的，得不到抚慰的阴茎，被撞得拍打晃动的囊袋，吃力地嘬着性器的小穴，像所有经历开拓期的荒芜之地，正煎熬地等待一点点浇灌。

“好疼……我好疼……”  
他终于坚持不住，生理的疼痛让泪珠子扑簌簌地滚落，一点点晕开在床单上。  
他开始抽泣哭喊，喉间滚动的热气已经抑止不住。他望着来回晃动的天花板，这是他熟悉的每天都会面对的风景，可现在他在这片风景里被黄景瑜贯穿占有，此后的时光里会多一个人，他也许会经常想起他，怀念他，或者终有一天忘却他，无论哪一种都正在植入他的身体和心灵里，他突然怯懦了，怯懦这幅抹不去的光景，怯懦它会烙在他的脑海里折磨他。

尹昉伸手去挠黄景瑜，什么都顾不得了，体内的疼痛被磨成了麻木，正在转为不可思议的微弱的快感，可这些零星的雨露，就像落入了撕开的大口子，转瞬就被吞噬得无影无踪。

他用腿踢他，可黄景瑜埋头抱着他的腰冲得更狠，他敞开的股间被撞得通红发颤，犹如黄景瑜幻想已久的景色，然后在几个短促的操干之后，他似乎射精了，浇在脆弱的甬道深处，烫得尹昉整个屁股都在可怜地发抖。  
他感受着黄景瑜微微松懈的力道，开始挣扎着要逃离，他踹开他，翻身往床沿爬去，股间的秘洞在若隐若现间泌出一缕缕浊白，垂挂的阴茎已经有透明的粘液滴落，他逃得毫无章法，被黄景瑜扯住脚踝一把拉了回去。臂瓣被拨开了，那里已经被操成了艳红色，一圈褶皱正熟透似地张开着，黄景瑜舔着嘴唇有点不满，将仍然翘立的龟头抵上去，握住尹昉的胯骨挺腰一撞，阴茎再次撑开潮热的小穴，朝深处填满，精液瞬间被挤得溅了出来，沉重的力度让尹昉发出了小兽般的呜鸣。  
黄景瑜从背后完整地贴上去，覆住他的手背，插进指缝间牢牢地扣住。他啃咬他的后颈，不停地用舌苔大力地舔弄，口中是迷乱的低语。  
“别抗拒我，你不是说喜欢我么，你是喜欢我的。”

他知道有哪里不对劲，有什么东西正在脱轨。可他的欲望已经爆发了，就像攀岩金字塔的危险，从最高处的尖端摇摇坠落，如疾风般迅猛而凶残。


End file.
